midiancityfandomcom-20200214-history
Quentin Morrisey
Background Quentin Morrisey was created in the UAC's top secret Project Baghira, the genetic engineering project designed to create a superior shock trooper using human/animal hybrids. From the time he could walk, he was taught how to fight, and from the time he could really speak, he was taught how to kill. From his birth until the age of three, he lived among others of his kind, growing and learning the basics of education. Reading, writing, and math were all crammed in to his head before he could even truly comprehend what he was learning. On his third birthday, he was given his first gun and given an option. Kill a fellow hybrid, or be killed by his handler. Quentin's conditioning worked like a charm, and without hesitation he executed the other cat. This act unsettled him, but knowing his own life was at risk, he hid it well. For the next six years, he was trained in the care, operation and repair of firearms from pistols up to assault rifles. He was also trained in the art of war. Scouting, small-unit tactics, battlefield tactics, and basic to intermediate command infrastructure. He was groomed to be a field commander, and was given five other cats to command. This, however, proved to be a mistake. The feelings from his first execution, having stayed with him this entire time, finally boiled to the surface during a training mission. Quentin ordered his squad to open fire on the opposing team, and then on the UAC handlers supervising the trial. Shortly after, UAC reinforcements arived to eliminate him and his Squad, but by that time Quentin had already made good his escape, slipping out and using the training they gave him to evade them as he escaped from the compound and into the night. Involvement Currently head of the Midian City Biomech reformed faction. Cybernetics & Equipment 1. Body 1.1 - Structure The Body is build over a light ceramic bone structure. The ceramic is able to withstand heat up to 1200°C, energy based attacks and direct hits with high velocity rounds. On the other hand, the ceramic structure is less flexible, so it can break and would need to be replaced or repaired. So even when the structural integrity of the body is able to withstand a lot of damage, possible injury should still be avoided. 1.2 - Muscles Movement of the body is provided by thick wires of nanotubes contracting and expanding on light based signals from the brain. This near light speed internal communication reduces the reaction time significantly and is in totally EMP proof. The greatest strength of the nanotube muscles is not in lifting power (which can still reach 1.5 - 2 times human level), but in the ability, to hold a high power level over a longer period of time. Of course, the maximal power level and the time it can be uphold is dependant on the available energy. 1.3 - Internal Organs Organic internal organs have been retained and only modified to make them interoperable with the artificial rest of the body. - The kidneys have been enhanced to provide a place where organic nanobots are produced. Those nanobots are responsible for repairing damage and cleaning and maintaining the body. They also fight viruses and bacteria. As those nanites are a part of the body and are dependant on the body for energy and as a source of information about what they should do (they have no intelligence or programming of their own) they can't function outside it. Tasks that demands high amounts of nanobots and energy (for example healing wounds) need time and will wear the body out (regeneration tanks help in speeding the process) - The heart has been strengthened by adding nanotube based nano pumps and now also provides energy for the artificial systems. High energy demand results in a higher heart rate what is being controlled automatically. This should be kept in mind since even with the nano pumps installed an organic heart can't take too much stress. To prevent this a security system is installed that would prevent the heart rate going into critical levels (this system can still be shut off by a direct order given by the body’s owner and provides an additional 25% increase in all abilities for a given period of time. Full use of the 25% increase will only last for 5 minutes, smaller increases for more). - The stomach has been changed to process food into energy and material to be used in repairs and maintenance or to create additional nanobots. Since now the nanobots are responsible for the food processing the question of healthy or unhealthy or even poisonous (to some degree at least since there are still enough organic parts in the body that can be attacked and perfect protection is impossible. Especially against highly advanced nanobot based viruses like the one Tres used) doesn’t matter anymore. It all gets used, stored or get rid of. - The skin feels like normal Neko skin and provides the same amount of touch sensibility. Additional to this, it has also a web of nanowires woven into it. Those wires provide temperature control for the body by either heating up or by channeling the heat energy into the outside world. They can also be used to create a false IR image making the body look totally organic on a heat sensor (this costs additional energy of course) or to make the body adopt the temperature of the surrounding area making it nearly (50% stealth increase against heat based sensors) invisible on such sensors. - The blood now carries the nanobots around the body and also to the artificial parts and the skin. This means, that injuries bleed like before, but the bleedings are stopped faster and since the artificial parts can continue to function without blood, the critical amount that is needed to survive is only one third of normal human level. 1.4 - Armor Additional to the protection offered by the bone structure, the skin is enhanced with a layer of nanotube based flexible armor. This armor covers the entire body and is made to slow down piercing attacks like knifes or bullets (rifle rounds are still too strong to be stopped) preventing them from entering to far into the body. It can also take and distribute kinetic energy and so preventing such hits from causing internal damage. But as it is only a very light form of armor, it only lowers the amount of damage done and can't prevent it completely. The bones offer more protection and their structure is expanded to form a hard shell around critical internal organs and the brain. 1.5 - Brain The Brain has been replaced with a cyberbrain with a layered security system to prevent from corrupted data to reach the actual personality settings. Those are written on read only devices deep in the brain and in a security copy in a small shell in the stomach. Both security devices also provide a data storage capacity for memories and are automatically updated every 10 minutes. The second layer of the security system is provided by a set of firewalls with always changing numeric access codes and the ability to physically cut the connection between the long term data storage systems and any attacking system. The third layer of security is provided by the hard armor shell around it. This shell has electromagnetic sensors build into it so as soon as an EMP blast is detected; it automatically put all but the most important functions into lock down security mode. This will render the body unable to move until it restarts itself (duration is dependant on the power of the blast and the time the brain was exposed to it) and shut off any outside input, but it prevents irreparable damage. The brain provides all functions necessary for the body to function. Most of it is happening automatically, but special functions and controls are accessible through a interface, that is projected into the field of view. This interface also allows for Data being displayed and acts as a targeting HUD and can show data from outside sources. For example a connected targeting system or from a data connection to a computer network. 2. Systems 2.1 - Connection Connection to outside data sources can be done by either a dataport behind the left ear with a retractable microlink cable or a wireless system build into the armor shell forming the skull. Another possible method is visual scanning of texts, pictures or happenings around. This data can be stored (500 terabyte capacity) and uploaded into other systems using the link or wireless method. Or by simple telling others about it since the one in the body has full access to all data stored and can have it replayed in his field of view. 2.2 - Cybereyes The eyes are capable of seeing in normal visual spectrum as well as in infrared and ultraviolet. The second good for finding invisible and infrared protected targets. The maximum magnification allow to read a newspaper article in 1 kilometers distance. 3. Weapons The body is not build for high intensity combat and its greatest weapon is the data collection/processing ability, but the nails are still strengthened with small ceramic blades hidden under them. Retracted, the blades are completely hidden, extracted, the blades have a length of only 5 millimeters beyond the fingernail, but this is still enough to cause damage in a fight. Quotes Trivia See also * Link External links * External link Category:Characters